fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 21: A neccesary training
Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 21: A necessary training Two days passed since Chris found the gang and claimed that he will personally make them stronger and thanks to Oceania's book, he would also teach them new magics and as they were training, he was studying the book which he suddenly closed and stood up to check on them "let's see what they are doing..." he muttered to himself. The first stop was at Rocky who just created a gauntlet made of earth, much to his happiness "seems you quickly figured it out" said an impressed Chris at Rocky "yes, this Earth-Make is truly easy to understand!" replied Hawk excited "good, how about the other one?" he asked serious while adjusting his glasses. Rocky then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, while tightening his fist and seemingly gathering magic power and suddenly, he opened his eyes "aaaghhh" he punched a small rock which crumbled "ha..ha" Rocky was trying to catch his breath while smiling over the result "it seems that you understand now how to use Strengthening Magic, great. If you keep up like this, then you will soon be able to combine it with certain Earth-Make spells for potent results" he explained happy to Rocky's eagerness "then i should train even more" he said fired up, with Chris then leaving. "Eagh!" Ember was holding a pole made of fire and was practising with it "to be honest, i never thought that you would get the hang of Fire-Make in two days, I'm honestly surpised." said a serious Chris, much to Ember's anger "what was that you jerk?!" she asked as she lunged at him who easily avoided her "you should learn to use this anger in battle and not to others" "i know that and as for this Fire-Make, my parents were teaching me it back at the village, but now I'm more confident in using it" she explained proudly to his indifference "and what about the other one?" he asked. Ember then grinned "see and be surprised" she said fired up and then jumped up and slammed the ground, creating an explosion on contact and creating a very small hole at the point of impact "oh? You learned to use Explosion Magic via Fire-Make? I see, you really ''impressed me now" commented Chris while cracking a smile, much to Ember's proud smile "and i will make even greater progress, just you wait" "heh,ok shrimp" he replied and disappeared "who did you call a shrimp asshole?!" she shouted on empty air. "''They are making great progress. Much greater than i anticipate-''" he stopped thinking when he saw Oceania having created numerous small water birds "''impossible! Creating numerous constructs and especially beings while barely learning Molding Magic is just-''" he thought shocked,"um, Chris-san?", her words snapped him out "what is it?" he asked while regaining composure. She then got timid and was poking her fingers "um, I wanted to show you a magic which i saw in the book" she said while looking at the ground "go on" he said to her happiness "alright" she said and commanted the birds to go to a boulder and Chris noticed something on Oceania's actions. When the birds hit the boulder, there was a small cave in but then a hole was created with melted surroundings, much to Chris' shock "what the-?" "um, i saw this Enchantment magic and i got really fascinated" she explained timidly "''Enchantment? This girl just augmented the amount of oxygen within the water to the point of making it corrosive?" he wondered and then got closer to her "Oceania-chan, i have to ask, who in the world are you? Calling you a prodigy is an understandment". Oceania then sighed "you see...my mother is..." she whispered and Chris' eyes widened "i see, that makes sense" he said upon regaining composure "and like you asked, i won't tell anyone" he said and she smiled "thank you Chris-san" she said happy and he moved on. He then went to Hawk who was holding two swords made of air " I'm not suprised, after all, your strongest spell is on the realm of Molding Magic, but how about about the other?" wondered Chris, but Hawk sighed "sigh, you see, this Poison Magic is hard for me" he explained disappointed "I see, keep practising then" "right". Chris then left and finally reached Roxanne "how is it going?" he asked and she looked at him excited "thanks to you, i know how to refine my magics" "I'm glad to hear it" he replied "um, Chris-san? I studied the book at the night of our first training and this felt natural to use" she said curious about herself and an orb of golden light was created between her hands "you...do you even know what magic is this that you are using?!" he asked totally shocked about what he was witnessing, with Roxanne smiling confidently about what she just did.. Category:DeathGr